


Angel in the streets, Devil under the sheets

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyfic. Thank you.





	

พี่มาร์คเป็นเหมือนเทวทูตองค์น้อย ๆ น่าทะนุถนอม  
ยิ่งในตอนที่เขาสวมเสื้อโอเวอร์ไซส์ ยิ่งดูเหมือนเด็กน้อย ยิ่งน่ารัก มองแล้วรู้สึกอยากจะดึงมากอดมาฟัด เหมือนว่าพี่คนเท่จะหายไป พักหลังมานี้แจ็คสันมองผู้ชายคนนั้นแล้วคิดเห็นเป็นคำอื่นนอกจากคำว่า‘น่ารัก’ไม่ได้เลย

 

สวยหวานกว่าใครที่เคยได้เจอมา จิ้มลิ้มน่ารัก วกกลับมาที่คำนี้อีกแล้ว น่ารักไปหมดทุกท่วงท่าการขยับเคลื่อนไหวตัว

กระทั่งตอนนี้ ที่พี่มาร์คอยู่บนตัวเขาก็ด้วย

มือของแจ็คสันวางอยู่บนเอวบางของพี่มาร์ค ผิวคร้ามแดดตัดกับผิวขาวจัดที่ดูราวกับจะเรื่องแสงออกมาได้เหมือนแฟรี่ในเทพนิยาย เจ้าตัวกัดริมฝีปากแดงจัดด้วยจุดประสงค์เดียวคือยั่วยวนอารมณ์คนมองให้พุ่งสูงมากขึ้น สะโพกขยับให้เขาได้เข้าไปลึกขึ้น ให้มันเสียดสีตรงนั้นที่พี่มาร์คชอบ เสียงหวานครางเครือในลำคอ เรียวลิ้นไล้เลียตามความยาวนิ้วมือของแจ็คสันจนเปียกชุ่มไปทั้งห้านิ้ว

 

บางทีพี่มาร์คก็เป็นเหมือนปีศาจ  
ร้ายกาจ ซุกซน เล่ห์กลหลากหลายเหลือเกิน  
รู้ทัน แต่ก็ยังอยากจะโง่ อยากจะยอมแพ้ ยกอำนาจการควบคุมเกมให้ พี่มาร์คเป็นปีศาจ แทะเล็มวิญญาณเขาไปทีละเล็กละน้อยขณะล่อหลอกให้มัวเมาอยู่กับความหฤหรรษ์ที่สรรสร้างขึ้นมาร่วมกัน

 

ฟันคมขบกลีบปากเบา ๆ ในตอนที่พี่มาร์คโน้มลงมาจูบ ดูดดึงเอาตามใจ ก่อนจะเอียงใบหน้าเล็กน้อย กดจูบบนสันกรามแล้วกระซิบอ้อน “ทำต่อทีสิแจ็คสัน”

ไม่ต้องรอนานคำขอนั้นก็ถูกตอบรับ พี่มาร์คเอียงหน้าไปทางขวา เปลือกตาบางหลับพริ้มในตอนที่แจ็คสันเริ่มขยับตัวบรรเลงเพลงรักต่อ มือทั้งสองกำหมอนใบที่หนุนอยู่ “อือ อย่างงั้น … ตรงนั้นล่ะ … ร-แรงอีกหน่อย …”

 

น่ารัก แล้วก็ร้ายกาจ  
ทำให้ทั้งอยากทะนุถนอม แล้วก็รังแกให้สาแก่ใจ  
ทั้งอยากยอมแพ้ ทั้งอยากเอาชนะ

แจ็คสันหลงใหลในรอยยิ้มไร้เดียงสาของมาร์คเมื่อยามอยู่ต่อหน้าคนอื่น แต่เขาก็ชอบที่จะได้มองใบหน้าที่มีเพียงความปรารถนาฉายชัดให้เห็นเมื่ออยู่ด้วยกันเพียงลำพังไม่แพ้กัน

 

เทวทูต หรือปีศาจ อย่างไหนก็ได้  
แค่เป็นมาร์ค แจ็คสันก็รักหมดนั่นล่ะ

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyfic. Thank you.


End file.
